parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash and Twilight's Pony Forms Timeline - Julian Bernardino's Arnold and Flash Sentry (Jak and Daxter) Version.
Here is a timeline for Arnold and Flash Sentry (Jak and Daxter) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Arnold as Jak - Steven (US) *Flash Sentry as Daxter - Paul (US) *Grandpa Lou as Samos - Lawrence (England) *Helga as Keira - Catherine (England) *Count Dooku as Gol Acheron - Diesel (US) *Asajj Ventress as Maia - Kate (US) *Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, and Practical Pig as Blue Sage, Red Sage, and Yellow Sage - Kidaroo (US), David (US), and Young Guy (US) *Darth Maul as Klaww - Hugh (England) *TinTin as Torn - Dave (US) *Obi-Wan Kenobi as Sig - Joey (US) *Bowser Koopa as Krew - Scary Voice (US) *Twilight Sparkle as Tess - Kayla (US) *Dr. Eggman as Erol - Wiseguy (US) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Ashelin Praxis - Emma (England) *The Horned King as Baron Praxis - Duncan (England) *Darth Sidious as Kor - Daniel (England) *Evil Arnold as Dark Jak - James (US) *Humbert as The Krimzon Guard - Damien (US) *Captain Haddock as Vin - Lee (Australian) *Light Arnold as Light Jak - Eric (US) *Damas - Howard Deville (Rugrats) as Damas - Professor (US) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) as Jinx - Evil Genius (US) *Boots the Monkey as Pecker - Ivy (US) *Darth Vader as Count Veger - Dallas (US) *Savage Opress (Star Wars) as Cyber-Errol - Geraint (Wales) *Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) as Osmo - Simon (England) *Georgette (Oliver and Company) as Taryn - Fiona (Scotland) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) as Ximon - Brian (England) *Oogie Boogie as Kaeden - Russell (Australian) *Han Solo (Star Wars) as Captain Phoenix - Zack (US) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) as Skyheed - Tom (US) *Evil Flash as Dark Daxter - Justin (US) *Victor as Mizo - Professor (US) *Sultan as Osmo - French Fry (US) *Han Solo as Captain Phoenix - William (US) *Kylo Ren as Skyheed - Shouty (US) *Wimpy - Walter (US) *Grandpa Fletcher as Tym - Whispery (US) *Narrator - Alan (US) Transcript When Arnold accidentally knocked Flash Sentry (Human Form) into the transforming river below, Flash (Pony Form) remained as a pony (Arnold and Flash Sentry 1) *Arnold: (Steven's voice) Let's see what kind of water this is in the pool. *Flash Sentry (Human Form): (Paul's voice) (while hauling an object) This water doesn't look friendly in the pool. (gives the object to Arnold to hold. Arnold spots a beast, but throws the object at it, then falls over, bumps into Flash, and sends him falling into the pool with a splash. The pool magically turns Flash into a pony, who climbs out) *Arnold: (Steven's voice) Uh-oh. Don't look now, Flash, but you've turned into a pony. *Flash Sentry (Pony Form) (Paul's voice): Oh no! Now Helga and Grandpa Lou will get angry. *Narrator: (Alan's voice) When Arnold and Flash got home... *Grandpa Lou: (Lawrence's voice) Arnold, Flash looks different, but how? *Arnold: (Steven's voice) Well, when we're at the island, I attacked a monster, and defeated it, but knocked Flash into a magic pool, which transformed Flash into a pony. *Helga: (Catherine's voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Arnold, I can't believe Flash turned into a pony. That's it. Now he will have to stay as a pony until he turns back into his old human form again. *Flash Sentry: (Pony Form) (Paul's voice) He didn't mean to knock me into the pool on purpose. It was an accident. *Grandpa Lou: (Lawrence's voice) Well, accidents can happen now and again sometimes, but can also be dangerous too. *Arnold: (Steven's voice) Helga and Grandpa Lou, will you guys please forgive us on what we did? *Helga: (Catherine's voice) Why, sure, Arnold. Apology accepted. And if it happens again, we'll have to find someway to change Flash back to normal. When Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) met Flash Sentry (Pony Form) (Arnold and Flash Sentry 2) *Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) (Human Form): (Kayla's voice) Oh no! Flash, what happened to you? *Flash Sentry (Pony Form): (Paul's voice) Well, I've turned into a pony when Arnold accidentally bumped into me, sent me falling into the magic pool, and saw me as a pony. *Arnold: (Steven's voice) Now poor Flash will remain a pony forever. *Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) (Human Form): (Kayla's voice) Oh no. I'm so sorry to hear that, but I wish one too. When Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) became a pony and join Flash Sentry (Pony Form) (Arnold and Flash Sentry 3) *Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi): (Human Form): (Kayla's voice) Okay. I'm ready for my pony form. *Pony Leader: (Wiseguy's voice) Okay! Just be careful what you wish for. (turns Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) from human form into a pony form) Are you happy now being a pony, Twilight? *Twilight Sparkle (Pony Form): Yay! I'm now a pony. *Flash Sentry (Pony Form): Yes. And you and I will always be ponies forever. How Flash Sentry lost Arnold (Flash Sentry) *Flash Sentry: (Paul's voice) Arnold! Arnold, where are you? *Arnold: (Steven's voice) Help me, Flash! They've got me! Call the police! *Flash Sentry: (Paul's voice) Oh no! Arnold's been captured! I'd better call the police. (Arnold and Flash Sentry 4) *Arnold: (Steven's voice) Kylo Ren! How could you become a traitor for taking over the world?! You know that you're not allowed to do that! *Flash Sentry: (Paul's voice) That's the last straw! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life. *Helga: (Catherine's voice) And you'll also have punishments. *Han Solo: (William's voice) That means no fast food of any kind. The only things you will eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, frog soup, logs from trees, and fried ducks. You hear me?! *Kylo Ren: (Shouty's voice) Oh, for Pete's Sake, daddy! That's enough, you stupid idiot, who is the father of me! I hate those types of food, and I already know that I'll be forced to eat those types, right??! *Wimpy (Walter's voice) Kylo Ren, don't curse at Dad! *Grandpa Fletcher: (Whispery's voice) You'll be sent away and that's final, Kylo Ren. Trivia *This is a voice cast, inspired by Vincent Anthony's Go!Animate videos. Category:Julian Bernardino